Pirate Prince Harry
by Casual-Laurie
Summary: Kimmer. When Voyager is attacked by space pirates, Harry Kim is helpless to help his boyfriend, Arnold Rimmer, who is having a panic attack in their quarters. Fluff, mush, tw: panic attacks. Prompt: 'Rimmer is having a panic attack during a space battle and Harry comforts him.'


Voyager lurched to the side as another phaser volley hit the side of the ship. The Captain had been thrown out her chair, Tom was struggling to keep the ship steady, Tuvok was shouting the damage report over the noise and Chakotay way attempting to help the Captain back to her seat.

Harry was back at his station, trying to reroute power from the holodecks and replicators to the shields, but his focus was slipping. He knew his boyfriend, Arnold, would be terrified, but now was no time to leave the bridge, no matter how desperately he wanted to leave.

"Harry, how're those shields?" The Captain asked once she'd sat down. Harry looked at the console.

"Shields at 12%, Ma'am. That's the best I could do." Harry told her.

"It won't be enough." Chakotay told her.

"Harry, take the power from the sonic showers and the lights and reroute to the phasers." The Captain ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Just then, Harry's comm-badge beeped.

_"__A-Arnold to Harry…"_

"Harry here. Are you alright?" Harry asked, tapping away at the console. The Captain looked up, watching Harry and listening to their conversation.

_"__I-I don't… Harry... Help me…"_ Harry's heart broke at Arnold's voice. He sounded terrified, and Harry couldn't get to him. The Captain seemed to momentarily forget they were under attack.

"Keep breathing like we practiced a few days ago, remember? In through the nose, and out through the mouth." Harry told him. "Arn, the lights are gonna dim a little, okay? We need the power." Harry warned him before rerouting the power.

"Shields at 30% now, Ma'am." Harry told her.

_"__Harry!"_

"Arn, baby, listen to me… You're gonna be alright. I promise. I swear on your salute." Harry told him, quickly doing Rimmer's trademark salute. "I just did the salute, okay? No backing out my promise now." Harry told him. The Captain smiled slightly, but quickly returned to her rank.

"Torpedoes?" She turned to Tuvok.

"We only have 12 torpedoes at our disposal. It would be unwise to use them in this situation." Tuvok replied.

"Agreed. Tom, get us out of here. We can't take another hit." She ordered.

"The fastest we can go is warp 3." Tom replied. "They'll catch up to us in seconds."

"What's the alternative? Sit and get blown to pieces?" She asked. Everyone had forgotten Arnold and Harry's comm-line was still active.

_"__B-Blown to bits…?"_

"Arn, I promise, you're safe." Harry assured him.

"Warp 3, Tom." The Captain ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tom replied as he tapped away at the console. The ship jumped to warp, with no signs of pursuit.

"Ma'am?" Harry didn't even need to ask the question.

"Go to him." She nodded.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Harry nodded and quickly left the bridge. When the turbolift opened on the deck his and Arnold's quarters were on, he ran as fast as he could down the corridor, almost knowing over several crew members as he ran. He found their quarters quickly and entered without knocking.

"Arnold?" Harry called out.

"Harry?" Harry followed the voice behind the sofa, where he found Arnold sat against it with a blanket over him. The blanket was stretched across the back of the sofa and a table a meter or so away from the sofa, creating a neat little tent. Harry lifted the blanket slightly and poked his head through.

"Hey, room under here for me?" Harry asked. Arnold nodded. With that, Harry crawled in under the blanket with Arnold. He'd created a little fort, Harry realised, with cushions and blankets to make it comfortable. Arnold was sat up, hugging his knees close to his chest.

Harry smiled sadly. He knew about how Arnold reverted to acting like a child after panic attacks. Unfortunately, Arnold had had possibly the worst parents in the world, and hadn't had a pleasant childhood, so he'd often flinch and not speak.

"It's okay now." Harry told him, taking his hand and holding it in his.

"Y-you weren't h-here…" Arnold muttered. Harry sighed. _At least he's talking._

"I told you last week, during your last panic attack, that I can't always be with you to help. I have my duties on the bridge, and I can't risk not being there." Harry began to rub Arnold's back. "But I'm here now, okay? Everything's okay."

"Were we un-under attack…?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah. Some evil space pirates wanted to steal some of our treasure." Harry told him, trying to make it easier for him to understand that aliens had been after their technology.

"Pirates?" Arnold sat up slightly, wiping his eyes.

"Yep, but we beat 'em!" Harry smiled.

"D-did we?"

"Well, no… we did what all pirates do. Hoard the loot and leg it." Harry grinned. Arnold smiled slightly.

"S-so we chickened out?" Arnold asked.

"Well, yeah… but we still have the treasure!"

"Th-that's good." Arnold smiled. Harry wrapped an arm around Arnold, pulling him close so he was leaning against Harry. Arnold flinched slightly, but soon relaxed into the touch.

"You're okay. No one's gonna hurt you. Brave Prince Harry will protect you." Harry smiled. Arnold chuckled.

"I thought you were a pirate a minute ago." _This is good, _Harry thought, _He's not stammering anymore._

"I'm a pirate prince." Harry compromised. Arnold seemed happy with that.

"A good pirate prince, right?"

"Right."

"That's good." Arnold snuggled closer to Harry, and neither of them spoke for a while. Eventually, ten minutes later, Harry looked down and noticed Arnold had fallen asleep. Hoping Arnold wouldn't be embarrassed about his panic attack when he woke up, Harry kissed the top of Arnold's head.

"I'll protect you." He vowed.


End file.
